


I Can't Believe They Took Our Glasses

by argentConflagration, PeregrineWilliams



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M, HSWC 2013, Hemoism, Propaganda, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentConflagration/pseuds/argentConflagration, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeregrineWilliams/pseuds/PeregrineWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The activities of Terezi Pyrope and Sollux Captor, rebel leaders, have not gone unnoticed.</p>
<p>Terezi and Sollux find some anti-revolutionary propaganda. About them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Believe They Took Our Glasses

"Captain Pyrope!" a subordinate calls, forcing Terezi to pause her calculations and note the small packet of paper he's handing her. "You're famous. Infamous. Whatever."

She takes a second to sniff the cover. It appears to be another run-of-the-mill leaflet put out by the Empire to whip the populace into a frenzy. Just another of the Condesce's petty attempts to make them paranoid. She flips the page with a laugh. They're terrified.

In the middle, though, the section on rebellion leaders contains a face that catches her attention.

Terezi laughs, tickled that they're seen as that much of a threat. She pulls her moirail over from where he's sitting at the next console and waves the pamphlet in his face. "Hey, Sol, did you know we're the rebellion's poster children now?"

"Shit, those pictures are from when they tried to lock us up in Mincorp," Sollux comments. "I recognize the jumpsuits."

"You're pretty hot in a week's stubble and a scowl," Terezi teases, giving him a punch to the shoulder.

"Shut up. This thing is fucking ridiculous. You can't really smell colors?"

"It is purely a fabrication to foment the lowbloods!"

"Well consider me fucking fomented, then."

"You're a dork."

"You're a spaz."

"Yes," Terezi answers, “but at least my capture is of the highest priority. You're just armed and dangerous at all times."

"TZ," he sighs, "you are literally bragging about how much people want to kill you. That hardly works to negate what I just said."

"Fiiiiiiiiine," she breathes out in an exaggerated sigh, letting the pamphlet fall to the floor and wrapping her arms around Sollux's skinny frame. "I'm a spaz. But I'm your spaz, so you will just have to put up with me!"

He sighs and pretends he can ignore her, and turns back to his work.


End file.
